


keep the rose

by taylorstwice



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, No Happy Ending Fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorstwice/pseuds/taylorstwice
Summary: A rose represents the first time Jisoo fell in love and the last time she'll love anyone.
Relationships: Kim Jisoo/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	keep the rose

_**"Chaeng, how come you don't put another spoon of sugar in your coffee anymore? You always put three but now you only put two."** Jisoo suddenly pointed out one Sunday morning. They were still in bed, both having their backs resting on the headboard, hair still unkempt, lower bodies hidden under the covers. It was cold, the freezing air swirling inside the closed room even though the heater was on and all of the windows were closed. So they find their warmth by sitting side by side on the bed, arm pressed on arm, a hand holding the handle while the other warmed itself on the side of the mug, legs tangled together._

_The younger girl turned to the older as she calculated her answer, a soft smile gracing her face as she took a sip before answering her lover's question. **"Because realized that three spoons of sugar is too sweet."** She shrugged. **"I don't know. l just woke up one day, made myself a coffee, took a sip and then sensed that it was too much even though I have grown accustomed to the three spoons of sugar."** She hummed as she took another sip. **"Maybe that is how life is. It changes one day. Nothing ever stays the same."**_

_**"Does it?"** The question was left in the air for sometime._

_**"Does what what?"** Chaeyoung asked back, a bit of a giggle slipping out of her mouth when she saw Jisoo being burned by the coffee, the girl sticking out her tongue as a consequence._

_**"Does everything change?"** Jisoo turned her head with her scrunched up face and stared at Chaeyoung, waiting for an answer from the clever girl._

_Chaeyoung pressed her lips into a thin line, thinking hard. **"I guess."**_

_Jisoo turned and put her gaze towards the girl she had met in 3rd grade, the girl who stole her burger with a defiant smile, the girl who managed to make her heart beat faster than a spider could. **"Then that means our love can change too?"**  
_

_Chaeyoung let out a sigh and shrugged. **"Probably."** She turned her head towards her girlfriend and smiled before pressing a kiss on Jisoo's forehead. **"But I know, it will change for the better. l just know it."** She grabbed Jisoo's coffee and put it on the bedside table along with her own before turning back around and engulfing the older girl in an embrace. **"You are stuck with me forever."** Jisoo answered to this by giving Chaeyoung a peck on her cheek and snuggling her close.  
_

_**"We should do something."** Jisoo suggested as she lied beside the chipmunk, an arm draped over Chaeyoung's shoulder. The girl chuckled at the older girl's idea, quite amused at Jisoo's brazenness.  
_

_**"Jisoo unnie, you do know it's cold outside."**  
_

_**"I didn't mean outside. We can do something here, inside the house! I am bored."** It was a good thing Chaeyoung did not get to see Jisoo's pout or else she would have succumbed to any idea the older girl might blurt out._

_**"Let's build a fort?"** That pulls out the chipmunk from being eaten by the covers, nodding her head enthusiastically. Jisoo knew Chaeyoung loved that kind of stuff and sometimes she uses it to her advantage.  
_

_**"I want lots of pillows in it! And you because you're my favorite bunny rabbit to cuddle to sleep!"**  
_

_Jisoo wished for Chaeyoung to never lose that smile._ _Nor her bubbly personality. Jisoo wished_ _Chaeyoung would keep being herself all the time. Whatever it costs.  
_

_And they both went to work. Well mostly, the work was done by the older girl, she didn't want the chipmunk to tire herself out, she always tend to get tired very easily when it's too cold that's why she really preferred summer than winter. The older girl worked on the fort, while the chipmunk prepared the foods, frying up chicken as she knew that it was Jisoo's favourite food.  
_

_They soon spend their entire day inside the fort, cuddling each other, food all eaten up, smiles and teases thrown back and forth, unaware of the future waiting ahead.  
_

_A fake rose stayed still on top of a drawer not too far from the cuddling couple._

* * *

_**"It was not even real! She was just being friendly! It did not mean anything!"** Loud clattering resounded the closed room, and instead of having a peace and easy aura inside, it was chaos. It screamed tension, it was not what they were used to. _ _They were not used to being apart, Jisoo and Chaeyoung had always been stuck to each other like glue but for now they cannot do anything about it since they are both mad. They were not used to screaming at each other but this time, they thought it was the only way to understand each other's side, but did not realize it was actually doing the opposite. They were not used feeling the green pretentious monster slowly crawling up from the bottom of wherever it came from up to their intoxicated minds.  
_

_They were not used to change.  
_

_But it seemed like they have to.  
_

_**"She was all over you, and you did not even do anything about it!"** The screaming got louder and the thought of their neighbours actually hearing their argument never crossed their mind._

_Because they were sad, jealous and angry.  
_

_Betrayal is such a snake.  
_

_**"Come on. Let's just go to sleep."**  
_

_They know better than to sleep their fight away. They know. But somehow, it was the only thing that can save them from each other.  
_

_From themselves.  
_

_So they slept with pains in their heart, promising themselves to talk next day when they are both okay.  
_

_But that talk never came, for the only thing that they did when they opened their eyes was to turn a blind eye away.  
_

_The pain started etching gruesome marks on their untainted hearts, the impending start of the end booming in the back.  
_

_Smiles were set upon, as if nothing ever happened, conscience knocking on the door of their minds yet love the visitor, never let it in.  
_

_It did not have the power to.  
_

_Not when the other's smile is the other's weakness.  
_

_Love sometimes plays the role of a healer, yet sometimes it also plays the role of a killer.  
_

_With set aside fights and barricade smiles, the rose stayed still on top of the drawer._

* * *

_The rose was not on the drawer anymore. This time, it was held softly by wet hands, red and heavy eyes were set upon it.  
_

_How time passed too quickly, Jisoo did not know.  
_

_It has been two years after they had broken up and it was not about the girl in the bar, nor was it about the flirty cafe barista, it was about something else. Jisoo can remember what it was. What really happened. What the reason was. She can remember that it was mutual. Or at least that was what they both wanted to think. They broke up and it was mutual. Jisoo acted like she wanted to go away and pursue her dreams and she made it look like that the chipmunk was holding her back. And for Chaeyoung, that was the last thing she wanted to do. To hold back the girl of her dreams from achieving her own flying star. So she of ered for them to break things off. But Jisoo was not dumb and neither was Chaeyoung. They both knew they still loved each other despite of all the problems and heartbreaks. So much. Way too much. But they think that the break up was needed. They thought it was needed. But it was needed.  
_

_It really was.  
_

_It was either her or Chaeyoung.  
_

_Living without Chaeyoung but knowing she was alive and well, she can deal with that.  
_

_A water fell from up high to the fake rose._

_**"You were right. Things do change."** Another drop.  
_

_**"And sometimes it hurts like a bitch."** Multiple drops fell.  
_

_Good thing it was fake.  
_

_But her feelings weren't. Their feelings weren't.  
_

_They were far from the rose.  
_

_She can remember their words clearly, like it was just said yesterday.  
_

**_"_** _**You need to let her go, Kim Jisoo. She's losing herself. You need to let her go on her own path and she'll never do it if you are around."**  
_

_That was the last thing Jisoo wanted.  
_

_Breaking up was not on her list where Chaeyoung was included.  
_

_But Chaeyoung losing anything that shouts her, that shouts Chaeyoung, was not in it either.  
_

_She had to pick between them, their relationship, or Chaeyoung.  
_

_And Jisoo will never pick anything over Chaeyoung. Not even their relationship.  
_

_It will always be Chaeyoung._

* * *

It was sunny. The sand felt good underneath her feet.

The wind breezed past through her and it should've felt good. It should have.

_It should have._

**"Hey do you think it will be successful? Do you think she will say yes?"** A smile grew on her face as the questions flew out of her best friend's mouth. It was her best friend's wedding.

How ironic that she's seeing the vision of what was supposed to be something that she would do after she became a successful artist.

A beach wedding. Something most of couples would want when they get married.

 **"She already said yes to you when you proposed, right? Then she will be saying her yes here too."** Taehyung, Jisoo's best friend, rubbed his hands together as he shuffled from one foot to another, nervousness creeping up his vessels like grape veins. **"She might get cold hands, Jisoo!"**

Jisoo chuckled at her friend. She pat Taehyung's shoulders reassuringly. **"She will not. And, it is cold feet though."**

 **"My nervousness is making me dumb."** Taehyung reasoned out, flying his sight from the visitors to the priest, yet his best woman kept her eyes on the end of the aisle, a familiar fake rose in her hands.

_What was the history of this rose? Why is it so important for Jisoo? it is a fake rose, a thing that held no signify—_

The sound of a sweet love song rang at the wide beach, and the visitors started clapping as the bride made her appearance.

Everything was perfect.

 _'The perfect wedding of the century.'_ Jisoo muttered to herself.

As everyone waited for the bride to position herself at the end of the aisle, Jisoo caught a pair of eyes staring at her, and a bitter smile made its way on her face.

Still, she cannot afford to be rude.

And so she smiled. Forcefully.

She is the bride's mother after all.

The same mother who told her to stay away from the person she loved the most.

And so Jisoo watched as the most beautiful girl walked on the aisle, her flowy white dress making her look like a goddess in everyone's eyes, towards the front, towards her, and now, she wondered if she can just push her best friend away and claim her place.

Claim what was really hers.

Was.

Past.

Oh.

She can't do that.

_Not to her best friend. He does not deserve that._

_Not to her. She knew she deserves better._

_Not to herself. She knew better._

So Jisoo settled herself on watching her queen walk in her beautiful white dress, the most ethereal person there is in the world. She could not help but let a lone tear fall from her eyes.

Silently, she wished she was him.

The grip she has on the fake rose tightened as Chaeyoung got closer, the feeling of being stabbed  
starting to appear on her chest.

**She did not mind.**

_She has been feeling that pain ever since they broke up._

_She had been feeling that pain for five years._

_She had been immune to it already._

It was obvious that the bride had been spacing out when she was walking, the shock was evident on her face when she saw who stood beside her groom.

The same person who she practiced with 5 years ago, hands clasped together as they faced their makeshift altar as if they're having their own wedding.

_It was the bride she secretly had in her dreams._

For a moment, the two stared at each other, their galaxies meeting at the in between, and it was like the first time they met.

**But it can't be.**

**It shouldn't be.**

**It's not just going to happen.**

**They're not going to happen.**

And when that dawned on the still older girl, she pulled all the self-resistance she has and turned to her best friend who's been watching them, probably thinking that his bride and his best friend had been saying hi to each other by looks.

**If he only knew the history.**

**"Ta, can I give something to Chaeyoung before you proceed in front?"** Taehyung raised his eyebrows but nodded nonetheless, stepping back to give the two their time, no sign of suspicion or anything in his face.

Time was ticking, and if Jisoo had been asked what she learned after all this time, it was not to take time for granted.

And so she wrapped her arms around the bride, bringing the girl closer, shocking most of the visitors, but they thought it was a good thing that the best woman was getting along for the sake of the groom.

If they only knew the history.

Jisoo held the rose tightly, taking in the scent she had missed so much. She then let her kept emotions speak. **"I hope in another life, I would be yours and you would be mine. Where no one would stop us from loving each other. Where no one would look and say things, where no one would state, where everyone would accept that we are iust two humans simply in love."**

Jisoo's hug tightened as she willed herself not to cry.

Not here.

Jisoo took a deep breath. **"In another life. I can't promise that it'll happen. But I'll pray. I'll pray for that life."**

With one last squeeze, Jisoo said her final words. **"I love you Chaeyoung. I hope you'll pray for it too."**

The older girl pulled back and smiled at the girl, her eyes never missing that same look Chaeyoung had seen ever since they first met.

Before, she always wondered what it was.

But now, she understood.

But she guessed it was too late to do something about it.

Jisoo grabbed Chaeyoung's hand, putting the fake flower on it.

 **"Hold on to it.''** Was the only thing Jisoo can say before she smiled and stepped back. Taehyung stepped forward after sensing that Jisoo and Chaeyoung's moment was over, offering his hand for  
Chaeyoung to take.

She didn't want to.

Right now the only hand she wanted to hold was the hand of the girl who's standing behind the man in front of her.

But she wasn't looking.

And she took that as her accepting the reality that in this world, they will never be together.

Unbeknownst to Chaeyoung, Jisoo could not look and see how her best friend will be the person she has always dreamt of.

But still.

Chaeyoung had the rose.

She had the most special thing Jisoo treasured with her whole life.

Chaeyoung had in her hands, all of the firsts, all of the memories, all of the moments Jisoo had with her.

The rose that Jisoo had held on too much, was the same rose Chaeyoung had given her the daythey met.

It was the rose that Chaeyoung gave her that special day.

That day they met. That day Jisoo realized that she was in love with Chaeyoung.

That fake rose, represented Jisoo's love for Chaeyoung.

And Jisoo was happy that she will be keeping it even if she is not hers anymore.


End file.
